spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Norbert and the Simpsons
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Norbert and the Simpsons is the eighth episode of the first season of Discord Crib. Plot Bert Simpson decides to give the crib a piece of his mind and brings Marge. Meanwhile, a user named Norbert joins as well. Transcript lone day at #hubba-bubba, Dan and Bot are discussing some… er… stuff. SB678 spongebot likes memes: I've seen some female straight ones before. Polar GIRL: @SB678 spongebot likes memes SB678: oh shut up lmao Dan: @SB678 maybe you're a female straight one. SB678: im a dead asexual (sad) Polar: what are we talking about again? SB678: how males are ped- ---> Bert Sampson has joined. Seems op plz nerf. Polar: fuck Bert Sampson : EAT PANT SB678: no u Purple: u Simpson: no w SB678: bart you’re gay Matchy: who’s dis fool SB678: you Simpson: no i’m not Polar: SPONGEBOT STOP IT Crazy: hoopl-o shit SB678: dude Bert: shit wrong timing SB678: it’s not me Matchy lmao Crazy: dudud SB678: ~~im trying to cum~~ Polar: srsly it’s not me Crazy: it’s me jk Simpson: it’s jasbre jk Crazy: it’s hoopla jk SB678: god dammit im late to my meeting Simpson: polar has a hoopla fetish Matchy: big oof Crazy: dudu Jasbre: that isnt me Bert: i gotta go MASTURBATE Jasbre: dh fuck you impersonator Simpson: see you pant-eaters in a bit SB678: its either travis or dan Simpson: diddly fuck you too jasbutt → bert sampson just joined. Crazy og Jasbre ok someone's an asshole Bert how did i get here Crazy not me Sb678 woah Jasbre someone invited you Crazy hoopla Lock oh hi bart Matchy triple oof Lock how's uh… Seemsgood eat my shorts Jasbre lock cut the crap Lock hows things Bert hi locko im burt Jasbre eat travis’ ass bart Lock hi bart Bert miss me with that gay shit Lock why are you even here Jasbre ok matchy Bert bruh Lock bruh Bert brushki Lock bruh? Bert bish you don't know who i am Jasbre lol if i ban you then i can find out Matchy well then who are you xD Lock did you just assume his gender Crazy your hoopla simpson SB678 woahah Bert ok now i really need to fap gtg Lock bye? crib thinks they're safe for now, but later… Jasbre ik matchy is bart cuz he sent only one message through this thing. Crazy o SB678 o -> welcome, Norbert. We hope you brought pizza. SB678 FUCK Purple133 WHAT EVEN IS THIS Matchy i did more than one bruh Lock AAAAAA WHY AM I SCREAMIIIIIINNNNNG Seemsgood why the Fuck are people joining Norbert hi guys, I'm Norbert. Matchy ik it's you SG Lock hi Norbert Dan @Norbert I WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YOUR WO- Fandom: slow down there, dirty dan, you can't say that Dan since when was that a rule? Fandom: it hasnt, we just don't like those jokes. Dan shit Jasbre Matchy made an invite a few mins ago it has 2 uses. Norbert: @dan weird… Lock im not norbert Norbert: hi guys. Polar hi SB678 this is weird Lock Not me Dan @norbert i was referencing chef from south park dumbass Norbert: Norbert is Norbert. Lock JEFFY IS GAWD Seemsgood HOW THE FUCK AM I NORBERT Norbert: i prefer sonic the headhig. CS is norbert hoopla Seemsgood I AM NOT NORBERT Dan “headhig” Lock im not him either Norbert no, Norbert is Norbert. Matchy norBERT Cs o Polar Im not Norbert Lock meet Norbert, he's your neighbor. Jasbre Polar is Norbert Lock he watches you sleep. Matchy operating 3 accounts would be voodoo polar it’s not me! matchman is it bot? bot it’s not me norbert norbert is norbert. polar who is this? norbert norbert. lock norbert is my wife. CS THIS IS PATRICK bot @norbert you like sml? lock aw norbert left bot hi discord cribb readers (LATER: AFTER MR. MACKEY JOINED AND THEN EVENTUALLY LEFT THE CRIB) → homer the simpson joined your party Homer d’oh! lock why cs also no Homer gimme a donut. cs ok Homer and you live. cs here (hands donut) Homer stupid (red) flanders! cs hey homer, do you know your son bert sampson? homer my son is a (BLEEP) (BLEEP), I beat him everyday. homer OH FUCK I AM NOT HUMMER Lock why homer @lock FUCK YOU cs oh homer BERT WHERE’S BERT CS uh homer WHERE’S BERT? I WANT VERY! *BERT, FUCK! cs oh, alright then. homer @CountSponge @Mildreeeeed @purple @pluto WHERE'S BERT lock oof. cs uh, ask matchy. He’ll know. homer I NEED TO BEAT HIM cs ok, more like pluto holy crao cs I NEED TO bert HIM (badum tss) pluto bert left. Homer WHERE’S BERT purple OH NO homer THAT (bleep) pluto his last words were, “eat my shorts” homer FUCK DAMN, MY ANGER HAS REACHED MAXIMUM LEVEL dan/eric humer eat {bleep} homer @eric YOU FIRST ERIC FARTMAN bot on the server homer has leveld up! homer SHUT UPU lock calm down homer eric consume butt droppings Homer MY SON IS BUTT DROPPINGS (after a long sequence of slurs, butt and male private parts jokes and homer getting fired) Homer ok im calm now. Homer where am I? Im Gonna go now… Lock oh god the pings ---> bert has joined Bert im hiding from my dad, he (bleep)s me Lock what? Bert oh fuck here he comes (Bert has left) Cs oh. Luis who wants to guest-write the next ep of discord crib? and Seemsgood me! Luis alright. Norbert hi, I'm norbert. Lock shut up, Norbert. Dan back to our conversation @spongebot. Bot ok. Norbert hi, im Norbert. Seemsgood, dan and bot shut up, Norbert. Le end Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Locknloaded23 Category:SeemsGood Category:SBCA Category:Luis TV Category:Discord Crib Category:Discord Crib episodes